Cat's Eye
by Hokona
Summary: A black cat  Anima comes into the story, but why won't she talk about her past?, and whats with this evil group of  Anima? read and find out
1. Prologue

**Cat's Eye**

_Prologue_

_+Anima are humans with animalistic abilities. Regular humans were always jealous of us, because we can do things that they can't, but they don't know how hard our life really is. How much pain we go through to be +Anima; they don't know. Some +Anima wish they were still normal; wish that they never gained their abilities, because it ruined their lives._

_But if you're like me, you wouldn't know what it was like to be human. I was always a +Anima…_


	2. Chapter 1 black cat

**Hokona- HEY! Welcome to my +Anima fanfic! **

**Husky- shut up and get on to the story**

**Hokona- why don't you shut up you little princess**

**Husky- *under his breath* this is why I don't like girls**

**Hokona- I HEARD THAT! Ugh…. Cooro do the disclaimer**

**Cooro- Hokona does not own +Anima**

**Hokona- I also do not own some of the OC that will come up, I'll tell you who owns them when they do come up**

**~chapter 1 black cat brings bad luck~**

"I'm hungry!" Cooro said to Husky.

"We'll if you stop complaining, we'll get to the next town!" Husky snapped.

"BUT I'M HUNGRY!" Cooro whined. Almost as if to prove his point, Cooro's stomach rumbled loudly.

Then Husky was about to say something, but he bumped into Nana, who bumped into Senri.

"Senri what is it?" Nana asked, curious to why he stopped so suddenly.

"Girl." Senri said pointing to a girl with black hair. She was beaten up, knocked out, on the ground.

"OH MY GOD! WE HAVE TO GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL OR SOMETHING!" Nana panicked.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

So after a little freaking out from Nana, they got the unconscious girl to the next city to get some medical attention.

**Black hair girl's POV**

My eyes open to me sleeping on a bed.

"Huh?" I said getting up from the bed

"Oh, you're awake." said a boy with black hair who walked in.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Dragon city." said the boy with a smile.

"Um… how did I get here?" I asked.

"We brought you, your where passed out on the ground right in front of the city," he responded.

"We?" I questioned.

"Me and my friends. They're out right now getting money to buy food" said the boy.

"Oh…."

"My name's Cooro!" Cooro said suddenly.

"Oh, my name's Kyoko, but you can just call me Kyo" I told him.

"So, do remember how you got hurt?" Cooro asked me.

I thought for a second. "All I remember is seeing a flash of white, and then I was knocked out."

"Oh… well…."

"It was probably Kat…" I mumbled to myself.

"Huh?" Cooro, unfortunately, heard me.

"Oh, it's nothing" I insisted.

Then I noticed his makings on solder, +Anima markings… should I ask? Nah… knowing +Anima, they hate talking about it… Then a little girl, dressed in pink came running in.

"Oh, good! You're awake! Luckily these nice people let us take you in to get treatment!" The girl said, smiling.

"Um… I got to go now…." I responded quietly.

Her smile faded. "No! You need to stay in the bed!"

"But I really…" I pressed.

"Nana, I think Kyo has somewhere to go right now." Cooro came to my rescue. "Come on, we'll walk you out."

So Cooro and Nana walked me out side, but when we got out we got stopped by a older guy with white hair a with wings on his back

"And you thought you could get away from us, my little Neko." the white winged boy smirked.

**Hokona- what do you think? Took me long enough to get an idea**

**Cooro- Leave a review and get a cookie!**


	3. Chapter 2 Cat Fight

**Hokona- So sorry for the delay, I moved to (not telling!) so I been busy unpacking and stuff, and then there's school, and I want to be in the play and stuff I am so sorry I-**

**Husky- dude we don't need your life story, Shut up and get to the story!**

**Hokona- IM NOT A DUDE, but Fine, fine…. BTW I do not own +Anima or some of the characters that will show up **

_**Chapter 2 ~Cat Fight!~**_

_They found me…. What do I do? _Kyo thought while the mysterious Angel stood in front of her

"WHO ARE YOU?" Nana yelled…. _Not helping…_

"I don't think that's any of your business little girl." someone said behind the Angel.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kyo yelled.

"Are they friends of yours?" Cooro asked

Kyo laughed "Friends? More like my annoying… (Well, lets just say she said some words that she shouldn't say in front of kids.)

"Oh, don't be mean to your dear older sister." said some who was stepping out from behind the Angel dude

She was Beautiful, white hair that went down to her elbows, Yellow Eye's, and cat ears with a tail.

"Kat" **(1)** Kyo scolded. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit my favorite sister?" Kat sneered.

"I'm your only sister. Seriously, though, why?"

Then Kat looked over to Cooro and Nana. "My my, who are these two kids?"

Kyo put her arms out to protect them. "Leave them out of this!" Kyo yelled.

"Now why in the world would I do that? Let's have some fun, Tsubasa, kill them." Kat said and the Angel Guy (Tsubasa) went to the air and then dived. Kyo closed her eyes, waiting for them to get hit, but they never did. she opened her eyes to see Tsubasa covered in blood.

Then she heard Nana yell: "SENRI! HUSKY!"

Kyo looked around, and spotted a bear +Anima that had long hair and a scarf covering one eye, and a Kid with Silver hair and looked so CUTE! **(2)**

"He were gone for less than an hour and you get into trouble." huffed the kid with silver hair

The +Anima Bear looked at Kyo. "Are you all right?"

"Yes…." Kyo answered slowly.

Kat spoke up again, seemingly not caring about her comrade. "I didn't know you made a couple of +Anima Friends, but I thought you were trying to avoid them?"

"Kyo?" Cooro asked

"I didn't say I was trying to avoid them, I said I was trying to avoid being one! So people like you would stop hurting the people I love!" Kyo cried.

"Oh, you mean that wolf boy you fell in love with? He was a joke; I was only trying to help you." Kat shrugged.

"You… you… YOU KILLED HIM!" Kyo sputtered, but now she had cat ears, cat tail, claws, and her eyes were blood red.

She charged at Kat, but Kat simply jumped out of the way.

"Poor as ever, I see." Kat said, and Kyo kept charging, and Kat kept avoiding her punches.

Soon, Kyo stop to catch her breath.

"See, you'll never be more powerful than me!" Kat laughed. "Tsubasa, we should leave."

But while Kat was not paying attention, Kyo clawed her, and Kat started bleeding.

"You… we'll see you again, you can't run away from us forever!" Kat growled and with that the two white +Anima left.

"Kyo, are you okay?" Cooro asked

Kyo panted, "Yeah…. I'm Fine… I should leave now…."

"You can't leave if those creeps are after you!" Nana shouted.

"But…" Kyo started.

Cooro looked at her with a smile. "Look, were +Anima too, you can just stay with us."

"I don't want you to get hurt…." Kyo said.

"Don't worry about us, come with us, we'll travel together" Cooro said holding out his hand.

Kyo hesitated, but took Cooro's hand.

"By the way, this is Husky and Senri" Cooro gestured to them. "Senri doesn't talk much but is very nice and Husky… well…. is just Husky"

"HEY!" Husky shouted angrily.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both." Kyo smiled.

And with that the group of five took off, not knowing what lies ahead of them.

**Key**

**(1) Kat Belongs to kittykatkaren97**

**(2) I'm a Husky fan girl :)**

**Hokona- Good right!**

**Husky- Sure…..**

**Hokona- wow Husky…. Wow**

**Husky- What?**

**Hokona- Never Mind….**

**Nana- Leave a Review and get some Chocolate!**


End file.
